This invention relates to a method of separating glass from film, particularly in the waste treatment (recycling) of laminated glass panes.
Methods of separating glass from film by means of drum crushers, toothed cylinder crushers or hammer mills are known. With such methods a separation of the glass from the film is achieved only to an extent of approximately 80%. The residual glass-and-film composite is subsequently burned. The drawbacks of these methods further include crusher wear and the fact that the film itself is comminuted. It is also a disadvantage that glass dust is generated which prevents an environmentally friendly recycling.